My Heart is Yours
by Ukara07
Summary: Serena is your average high school senior. Her life is perfect, that is until her new teacher arrives, changing her outlook on her values. Can she change her ways for this man, or will she step back into her sheltered life?
1. Her Teacher, her teacher

Hey all! This is my first Phan phic. Actually, it was a dream that I'm tweaking a bit. Okay, a _lot_ of tweaking. Emphasis on a lot. Anywho.

This takes place in modern times. So, there is an Erik, same deformity, same everything. The only difference is that he isn't as cold as the _real_ Erik. Kind of like his reincarnation.

Oh, and he isn't the composer Erik. The Broadway show exists. But the movie doesn't.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Erik or any other character from the Phantom of the Opera that I might mention, nor will I ever own them. They belong to Leroux, Webber, and Kay.

……………………………………

A flute trilled away at the piece of music. But it stopped. Serena stared at the music before her and sighed as she brushed her straight chocolate tresses from her eyes. Her sister had cantered up the stairs to tell her to stop 'that insufferable garbage.' Well, didn't _that_ just make her feel loved?

Her mother called from the kitchen. "Serena! You're going to school in half an hour. Why are you playing so early?"

She groaned as she looked at the clock. '_Crap. Six forty-five and I still haven't changed yet._' Thankfully, she had bathed already. She dragged her body to her armoire and tugged out her tight dark blue jeans and a cream off the shoulder peasant blouse with green vines around the neckline.

'_Seven o'clock. Damn, why do I take so long to put clothes on?_' Serena quickly shoved her feet into her tan high-heeled boots and brushed her hair back into a loose clip. She applied her mascara and gloss. That's all she ever wore. She ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread, her lunch, and her backpack and flew out the door. She would never understand why her parents made her leave the house so early. School didn't start until eight o'clock.

……………………………………

The car ride was silent. It always was. That is until her father broke the silence. "Serena dear, why do you continue to go on with this choir, band, and musical obsession. You're smart. You are a straight A student. You could be a doctor or a lawyer. Something else besides a simple fashion designer."

"Daddy, for the last time. I can't stand blood, and I don't like to argue. And those aren't the only professions that bring in money."

"A fashion designer won't make much."

"Hello? Versace? Dior? Chanel? Are _they_ just designers?"

Her father grimaced as the pulled up to the school. "That's a one in a million chance."

"Gee, thanks for your support." She got out and slammed the door in his face.

……………………………………

The seventeen year old walked over to her friends who were waiting for her in the entrance. Kathy, Rachel, and Alex were all like her. Well, not exactly. But the four of them were obsessed with the arts programs and were all natural beauties. But honestly, they didn't flaunt it. They all stood at 5'9", give or take an inch on each. Serena had waist length chocolate hair and large green eyes with a tint of blue. Kathy had soft blond wavy hair and the world's brightest blue eyes ever. But she hid them behind glasses. Unlike Serena and Alex, she refused to get contacts. Rachel had dirty blond hair pulled into a tight braid. Hazel eyes and a small mouth accented her pale skin. Alex was a cross between Serena and Kathy. She had brown hair, but with natural blond highlights. And she too had blue eyes.

The four girls walked down the halls, desperately trying to _not_ attract attention. The sat down in front of their homeroom. Alex spoke up.

"Just for sakes, maybe we shouldn't walk all at once. You know, to avoid the jocks?"

"Or," Kathy piped up, "we could just take a different route."

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Like that would help. Hey guys, we still have half an hour until the first bell rings. I'm going to talk to the dance instructor about rehearsals." The other three sniggered.

"Otherwise known as Mom to you?" Serena's eyes danced merrily. They loved to tease poor Rachel about the fact that her Mom worked at the school.

"Whatever. See you guys first period." And she scampered off.

Kathy peered over the rim of her book. "Heh, she probably just went off to try and catch a glimpse of the new teacher." Serena and Alex perked up.

"New teacher?"

"Yeah. You know how our choir teacher had a baby? Well, she's going to be out for the rest of the school year. No substitute can teach for seven months without knowing how to sing. So they hired another teacher."

Alex was in deep thought. "Well, what's her name?"

Kathy laughed. "Actually, the teacher is a _he_, and that's all I know."

"Well, I have choir before you two, so at lunch, I'll tell you so you know for class." Serena shook her head. '_I hope he can sing_.'

…………………………………………………

AP Calculus was Serena's first period class. She was fortunate enough to share it with Alex. Their teacher, Ms. Malone, well there wasn't a nice way to put it. She scared the crap out of everyone in the class.

Add that to the dull way she taught, and you have the world's worst math class. It was easy to see that, considering the fact that more than half the class was nodding off. But no one dared to actually shut his or her eyes, for fear of the teacher.

Boys had downloaded games, and were passing the time of class playing them. It appeared that only the girls were taking notes on the dull lesson of limits.

Serena anxiously awaited the bell to ring so that she could go to her choir class. That's what was pulling her through this class. Her curiosity.

…………………………………………………

Serena sat in her choir class, waiting for her new teacher to make his debut. No one knew who he was, only that he was to temporarily replace the current teacher who was on maternity leave. Everyone was whispering to each other.

"I heard he's really hot." A few of the sopranos gossiped.

"I overheard from the mailroom that he's already got his master's in music, and he's only twenty three!" This caught Serena's attention.

"But," she sputtered, "that means that he graduated high school when he was fifteen!" No one person could be that smart.

It was almost ten minutes into second period. There was absolutely no sign of Mr. Whatever. There was an unwritten rule that if it was ten or more minutes into the period, and the teacher was a no show, you were allowed to leave. So the cluster of singers gathered their books and laptops and scurried out the door.

Being slow at clearing her things, Serena was the last one to leave. She strolled out the door. Or at least, she tried. Her friend, Rachel, ushered her back in the room.

"Serena, you have _got_ to see the guy blocking the way of the hallway. We can't get to the cafeteria."

"Just cut through the guidance office. What's the problem with that?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the guys, but there is definitely a reason as to why the girls aren't moving a muscle." Rachel looked giddy, obviously impressed by the man in the hall.

Serena was confused. "Why?"

"He's a major hottie!" Serena shrugged, obviously not interested. "And I know that you haven't looked at a guy in a while because you haven't found a spark, but just see for yourself!" And with that, she dragged Serena down the hallway to the blockade.

…………………………

The two girls cut through the band room, ignoring the complaints of the concert band. But when they reached the place where the man _should_ have been, they only found the class huddled in a corner. The man was at the opening with his arms crossed. He wore black dress pants with matching shoes. He wore a dark gray shirt with a black blazer. In one of his hands he clutched a piece of paper.

Serena walked up to the clustered girls. "Now what's the matter? Why aren't you goggling at him like she said you were?" She thrust a finger at Rachel. An alto spoke up.

"Alright, as hot at he may be, we're scared shitless of him. Rena, talk to him."

"Ugh! Do I always have to do everything myself?" This earned her a glare from Jodi, her rival since the sixth grade. "Alright, alright. First of all, fine, I'll talk to him. Second of all, don't call me Rena." She sauntered up to the well-dressed man. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Now, now," he looked at his paper, "Ms. Montgomery. Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"


	2. No Going Back Now

The class sat back down in the choir room. The teacher was taking role call, but had yet to reveal his name. The girls giggled and the boys were upset that a teacher was taking all of the attention. The teacher looked up from his desk.

"Alright, since it's too late to begin any song, I'll give you the rest of the period to do what you wish. Within reason of course."

Serena stood up. "Excuse me, but don't you think that we should know something about you?"

"Like what?" He was smirking.

"Like, how about your name?" Serena seethed. '_He's mocking me!_'

"You may all call me Mr. Destler." That was it. No commentary, no biography. This man didn't like to talk. The students turned back to their unfinished homework. Some had their laptops out. Serena was searching the school's website in hopes of finding something about this Mr. Destler. With no luck, she packed up her things and stood up to leave the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Montgomery. But what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, our teacher let's us go to the practice room if we have a free period. They're right across the hall."

"Very well. But it's almost time to leave for you're next class."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "That's alright. Seniors have free period third period. I usually just stay here or the band room."

…………………………………

The bell rang as expected, and Serena stayed where she was. But she was the only one. Free period to others meant talking or shooting hoops. To her, it meant studying and practicing.

'_Well, it can't hurt to practice for auditions._' She flipped through the practice book that Mrs. Safford, the choir teacher on maternity leave, gave her.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through**_

**_Through it all _**

Her fingers flew across the ivory keys as her voice pierced the air. She felt very liberated when she sang alone.

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

Well, therein lay the problem. She wasn't alone. Mr. Destler was watching her and listening from his room.

**_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach   
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all   
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_**

He was mesmerized. Never in all of his years of school, which he was fresh out of, had he heard such raw power. Although the song could easily be sung by an alto, he could tell that her voice yearned to go higher.

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

**_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_**

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

He walked out of his room, entranced by her voice. Unbeknownst to Serena, he was leaning in her doorway as she sang the last line.

**_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_**

……………………………………

He began clapping loudly, causing the poor girl to fly out of her chair. She whirled around, and glared at him. "Mr. Destler, that's not funny. You scared me."

"Oh, did I? I wasn't aware that the all-mighty Serena Montgomery could _get_ scared." He grinned at her.

"Ugh! Don't think that just because you are a teacher, you can walk in on people like that. It's called privacy." She crossed her shapely legs and flipped through the book looking for another piece.

"Forgive me. I was merely admiring your talent. Is this for mere pleasure?"

Serena shivered. '_Damn. Why did he have to say the word pleasure so pleasurably?_' "No, it's my audition piece for the musical we do here."

"Well, you must always have the lead with that voice."

Serena snapped out of her reverie with that comment and sighed dramatically. "Sadly, no. The lead always goes to Jo Daniels, or Jo D. We just call her Jodi. She gets the lead every year. I don't care. As long as I am on stage, I am happy."

"Is she as good as you?" Mr. Destler whispered. Serena shook her head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Is she as good as you?" He repeated.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not one to compare her trained voice to mine."

"What, you have no training?" He was surprised. How could someone with such a beautiful voice not have any training?

"No." She looked upset. "My parents don't approve of me singing at all, let alone paying for lessons. They think that art is a waste of time."

The minute those words left her mouth, Mr. Destler turned red. '_Art? A waste of time?_'

"Well, I have to go; it's almost time for fourth period. Bye Mr. Destler." And she left the small room quickly.

………………………………………

Fourth period, English, passed quickly. It was now fifth period, or the lunch period, and Serena was looking forward to eating quickly and then going to the library. The cafeteria was too noisy to do anything constructive.

Alex, Kathy and Rachel were already eating. They waved for her to sit. "So, how was you're singing lesson with Mr. Destler?" Alex gushed.

Serena was genuinely confused. "Oh, don't give us that look. We know that you were singing, and he was talking to you afterwards."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was singing. But he heard me and just wanted to talk. It's no big." That comment caused Kathy to screech.

"No big! Jo D's jealous. No one gets her jealous." Serena was just smirking to herself. '_This is a great chance to pay back Jo for always kicking me out of the lead role_.'

"Well, yeah." She responded. "I mean, who wouldn't be. I guess she's just upset that she wasn't first pick this time." Jo just happened to be behind her.

Jo flipped her long ebony hair around her shoulder. "Well, when this Mr. Destler hears _me_ sing, he's drop you like last week's lunch." Serena shrugged and finished her sandwich.

"Think what you want. I'm off to the library." She scooted out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a fuming Jo D.

…………………………………

Serena walked the halls, pondering to herself. 'How can people think he's hot if they've never seen his entire face before?' He was always hidden in shadow.

The teacher's mailroom was between the cafeteria and library, so she passed it everyday. She saw that Mr. Destler was talking to Principal Alicia Simmons.

"Well, Erik, I would like to say on behalf of the staff that we are happy you took this job on such short notice."

'_Erik, so that's his first name. Nice._' In fact, that wasn't the only nice thing. He had discarded his blazer leaving him in his gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up. '_Nice_ _arms_.' The first button was undone showing off the slightest bit of his muscular chest. '_Nice chest_.' His face was the best by far. At least, the left half that she saw was. He had high cheekbones and a dimple in his chin. He had green gray eyes and dark wavy hair that reached his neck. '_Beautiful face_.'

'_What the hell am I thinking? He's a teacher_! And he's six years older than me. Well, that last part's not that bad.' And she ran off to the library, trying to hide her blush.

Erik leaned against the wall outside the mailroom, showing the right side of his face. A white porcelain mask covered a third of his face. '_So, you liked what you saw? Let's see if I can get more of a reaction out of you while I'm actually present_.' He walked down the hall, passing by a group of swooning girls.

…………………………………

Serena sat at one of the wooden tables in the library, typing away at her essay assigned that day in English on her laptop. She wanted to get it over with so she had personal time after school. She liked the library. Because with the exception of the librarian, who rarely came out of her office, she was alone. No one went into the library.

She thought that today was no exception. She heard footsteps and spun around to be inches away from Erik's face.

"Are you stalking me?" She said darkly, trying frantically to hide her obvious blush. No such luck.

"Maybe." Came the curt reply. '_Aw, she looks so cute when she's trying to hide. Wait, something's wrong. I've known this girl naught a day and I already think she's cute?_' It was Erik's turn to blush.

Serena fell back into her seat and continued typing. She thought about his now shown mask. '_Why does he wear that_?'

"Serena, I have a proposition for you. I'd like to tutor you. Refine your voice for these auditions. Perhaps you can finally beat out this Jo D." Serena smirked.

"Certainly. I would love to show her up for once."

Erik broke out into a smile. "Wonderful. Meet me in the practice room after school." He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her hand. This only caused her to blush even more. She simply nodded while he swept out the door.

………………………………………

Jo D was furious. She watched what had happened between Erik and Serena. There was nothing that she wanted that she didn't get. A man would be no exception.

………………………………………

School was over, and Serena was at her locker. She opened it up to get her Physics book, and a note fell out.

_Serena,_

_I regret to say that something came up. I will still be able to attend our 'date,' but only if we can push it up to 7 pm. Same place. The school will still be opened. I will be waiting._

_Erik Destler_

_P.S- I know you know my name, so there is no harm in you calling me that in private._

Serena blushed profusely at the word date. She clutched the note to her chest. '_Erik, how appropriate_.' She glanced at her watch. '_Crap, three fifteen. I hope the bus is still there_.'

It was. She plopped down next to Rachel and showed her the note. This only earned her a shriek. "I _knew_ it! A date!"

"Shut up!" Serena hissed. "It's not a date. He's training me."

"But he called it a date."

"But it's in quotes."

"He is letting you call him Erik."

"Hush. No one must know his name but us." Rachel fought back a shriek. "Promise me!" Serena said menacingly.

"Okay, okay, I promise."

……………………………………

'_Well, I finished my homework and I still have half an hour to kill before I go back to school._'

Serena got up, inspiration hitting her. Fine, if Erik wanted to play games, she'd play too. She stripped herself of her cream blouse and blue jeans. She put on a low-cut dark red shirt that had quarter length sleeves and black dress pants. She pinned up her locks to expose her creamy neck, on which she placed a black choker. "Perfect."

Actually, when she looked at her reflection, she was horrified. '_What am I doing? I am flirting shamelessly with a teacher! _**My**_ teacher no less!_' She glanced at her watch once more. There wasn't time to change again, so she went back to school as is. There was no going back, now


	3. Secretly, secretly

As Serena walked the halls of her high school, only one thought crossed her mind.

It was creepy. Did he ask everyone to leave? The halls were all dark with the exception of the faint glow coming from the music hallway. She still had five minutes, so she took her time. She could hear a beautiful baritone singing while playing the piano. There was such passion in his voice, whoever he was. She recognized the song as a popular song from The Phantom of the Opera entitled Music of the Night.

Softly, deftly music shall surround you

Feel it, hear it, closing in around you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start to journey though a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling; Sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me; Savor each sensation.  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in.  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night!

She was so entranced by his voice. Alex would have called it…what was it? Right. Liquid sex. The music was so arousing and passionate. She let out an uncontrollable gasp.

This had snapped Erik out of his reverie. He was surprised at her reaction. He knew it was a passionate song, but to get such a reaction? He loved the sound, even if it was a simple gasp.

"Welcome Ms. Montgomery. I am pleased that you received my note." When his silky voice reached her ears, she didn't respond. She was too dazed. At her lack of response, he turned around for the first time. He saw a cleavage showing shirt and tight black pants that showed her curves.

He just gaped. When she suddenly realized that he stopped playing, Serena's eyes snapped open. She saw him staring at her and blushed.

"So…shall we start?" She asked nervously. He had walked over to her and was now standing an inch from her face. Her blush was never more prominent. In hopes of deterring this, Erik simply too her hand and led her to the bench.

"I thought that we would start with the scales." He hit a key. "Do you know what key that is?" He wanted to know of her knowledge of pianos.

"A natural." She knew pianos backwards and forwards.

"Good. Start from there." His fingers grazed the keys as he played. Serena's soft voice permeated the silence as she sang. "Alright, fix your posture. It will help." He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed, wanting her to sit straight.

The sudden touch caused her to jump up and fall off of the bench, but she never met the floor. Erik caught her. But not gracefully. He just wrapped his hands around the first thing he could grab. They just happened to be her breasts.

'_Uh oh, here comes the slap_.' Erik thought. But that never came either. The two of them stayed frozen in time, neither moving a muscle.

Serena had a completely different reaction compared to what Erik thought she would do. Instead of whipping around and slapping him, she leaned backwards into his chest. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes shut momentarily.

Erik was shocked. Well, shocked and pleased. He stroked her hair with his free hand and placed his chin atop of her head. When Serena felt his chin on her scalp, she snuggled closer.

Erik froze. '_This is wrong. I can't be getting comfortable with a student_.' As much as he tried to command his body to get up, it wouldn't. Instead, he bent down to place his head on top of hers.

Serena pulled away first, by placing her hands on his well-toned chest. '_Mmm, nice chest._'

Erik groaned. Serena's hands felt great on him, but he had to stop. He placed his hand on her hips and easily lifted her off of him. When Erik stood up in the practice room, Serena had a hurt expression on her face.

"Erik, what's wrong?" She questioned, confused.

"_This_ is wrong. I'm your teacher. We're in a school. You're a minor." She put her head down, ashamed. "We haven't even known each other for a day yet!"

"I know. I guess it was foolish, right." She laughed at herself.

"NO!' Erik's face was red. "Never think that."

Serena's shoulder's slumped. "I suppose so." She blushed at the recent event that had occurred.

Erik sighed and walked over to where she was sitting. "I don't know. But right now, let's continue with you're lessons." He gently patted her head and sat down at the bench.

……………………………………

'_Hah! I knew there was something going on between those two_!' Rachel's face was pink with excitement. She was watching from the window where she couldn't be seen. She knew that she shouldn't have followed Serena here, but it was too tempting. Erik must have been expecting _something_. The choir room was filled with vanilla scented candles.

'_Aw, how romantic_.'

……………………………………

It was Friday. And like every Friday, people were anxious to get out of class so they could enjoy the weekend. Not Serena. She wanted school to end so that she could talk with Erik about the night before. The final bell rang and she scurried off to the music wing after visiting her locker.

'_Wow, there's no one here. I guess they all leave right after and don't hang around_.' She peered into her second period classroom.

"Mr. Destler? Can we talk?" She was nervous. She had no idea what to expect.

"I've told you, Serena. When it is just the two of us, you may call me Erik."

"That's true. But there are still people at school and you may never know when a teacher or student might walk down this hall." She stood next to the organ he was playing at, afraid of what might happen if she was sitting next to him. "Listen, about last night. I know that we've only known each other for two days, and that it's improper for a teacher to court a student, but I think that the two of us can change that."

"Serena, what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is same time, same place?" And with that, she left the room to catch her bus.

'_What the hell am I going to do?_' Erik wondered.

……………………………………

As Serena sat down next to Alex on the bus, Kathy and Rachel sat behind them. Rachel leaned over and whispered in Serena's ear. "I know what you did last night with Mr. Destler." Serena froze.

"You saw?"

"Yep. Aw, you two are so cute together." Kathy's head popped up.

"Who's cute together?"

"Serena and Mr. Destler." Rachel was positively bouncing.

'_Uh oh_.' Serena knew what was going to happen next. Kathy was the biggest gossip in school. '_I am so screwed. Erik's going to kill me_.' Within minutes, the entire bus knew. All the girls were giving here evil glares, except her three friends. They had their own boyfriends, so they didn't care. They wanted Serena to finally get out there. She hadn't dated in ages.

Serena spent the remainder of the smooth bus ride home sketching in her fashion pad. She had sheets of designs. And they weren't half bad. Most of them were evening wear designs, but she had some everyday patterns too. The bus was slowing down, so she brushed the eraser bits from her white jeans and emerald shirt and packed up.

The moment the bus came to a halt, she fled the bus and ran to her house up to her room. She needed to avoid her parents for as long as possible. Her mom was on the PTA, so she was bound to hear of Serena's 'secret affair' from another parent. She grabbed a duffel bag and threw in her dark blue jeans and a few shirts. She ran down the stairs.

"Dad! I'm spending the weekend at a friend's house!" He gave his okay and she walked to Alex's house. She lived a few blocks away and was the quietest of the three friends she had. She knew that Alex wouldn't tell a soul.

_Ding dong_. Alex answered the door. "Hey, Ren. What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash for the weekend, is that okay?" Alex nodded.

"Sure. Hey, are you going back to school? You know, for your 'lessons?'" Her eyes were filled with mirth.

"Yes I am. I need to talk to Erik about the gossip that will be around the entire school by first period Monday."

"Oh, _Erik_. You're now of first name basis?" Serena shook her head and sat down at the table in the living room. She pulled open her bag and sifted through her books. She had finished her Calculus, English, and French homework during lunch and free period. So all she had left was Physics.

"Oh come on, Serena. You always do your homework right after school. Have a life."

"I intend to. If I get it all done now, I have the rest of the weekend to relax."

……………………………………

It was almost seven o'clock. Erik was preparing for Serena's arrival. He had reset the candles and was now sitting at his organ, waiting for her.

Serena walked to the door. "Um, Erik? We need to talk." Her eyes were glazed at the site of him in a muscle shirt, exposing the toning of his chest.

"Yes we do." He led her down to the same bench. She placed her head in her hands and heaved a sigh. What she said next came out in an avalanche of words.

"Rachel saw us last night. And because she is so loud, Kathy heard. Kathy's the biggest gossip, so the whole bus found out. Now the entire school's going to hate me." This all came out in a rush. Her eyes turned red and she started to whimper.

'_Well, that's just fabulous. I found a job I like, and I'm going to get fired on my third day. Just wonderful._' He turned to her. "We'll be fine. I'll find a way to fix this. Perhaps we should cancel lessons. It would just look worse." He made a motion to stand up.

"No! You shouldn't have to leave. Stay." She looked up at him. "Please?"

Erik handed her a bottle of water. "Please don't do this. I don't want to see you cry." Serena gulped down the liquid and slowed down her breathing.

"I'm sorry," she finally stated, after a long silence. "I just feel so bad. You know, you've only been here a total of two day sand I'm worried that this will affect your reputation."

'_So, she's thinking the same way as me._' Erik then handed Serena a tissue box from the small desk next to the piano. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You've been in this school for three years. Don't let me ruin your senior year." He turned to the piano again. "Shall we?"

…………………………………………………

Kathy waited patiently for Serena to come back from school. For two weeks, now, Serena and Erik had been meeting at the school at night for private lessons. Kathy, Alex and Rachel took turns covering for her, though it was hard. There were only so many 'projects' a girl could make up!

But the minute Serena entered, Kathy pounced on her. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Um, I'm only three minutes late. Calm down Kathy." Serena walked into the bathroom her trademark black duffel to change. When she came out, she was wearing light pink pants with dark pink and blue stars scattered on them with a matching pink camisole. Kathy shook her head.

"How can you wear a tank-top on the middle of November?"

"You know very well that I don't get cold when I sleep. So why dress warm?" She followed Kathy up to her room. It was only eight o'clock, so they decided to watch A Walk to Remember. They were nearing the end of the movie, when Landon proposes to Jamie on the balcony. Kathy started crying profusely.

"Why are you crying? You've seen this movie a hundred times, yet you never stop crying." Serena asked. "Never mind, I'm going to sleep." She crawled into the small bed next to Kathy's and snuggled under the coverlet, letting sleep overcome her.


	4. He is Pleased

Hey readers! Thanks to all who reviewed, I really love it when I get your opinions.

So, yeah, please R+R

**He is Pleased:**

Four girls were wreaking havoc upon a large walk-in closet. Silk scarves, chenille gloves and hats littered the floor. Each girl pulled out a coat, and was looking for the accessories that went with it. Rachel had a charcoal coat that reached her knees. The buttons were made of plastic, but were shaped as shark teeth. Kathy had a deep green wool coat that reached her hips, and it had a hood, so she decided to forgo to hat. Serena had a white suede jacket that also reached her hips. The wrist and hood were lined with soft light brown fur. And Alex wore her royal blue jacket with light blue chenille gloves and hat.

Serena looked at the remains of her closet. "You guys are so cleaning this up. I didn't make you guys hats and gloves and scarves to match your jackets so you could demolish my closet." She picked us a black silk scarf. "Oh, forget it. We'll do it later." The girls were going to New York City that day to shop.

…………………………………………………

The chilly December air nipped at the crowd's noses. Everyone was bustling around, trying to get their Christmas shopping done. The four girls split up so they could buy each other gifts without worry of discovery.

Alex was in the store 5th Avenue. She knew that her employee discount there would help her pay for the new top that Kathy wanted. When Brittany, her employer, saw Alex, she fell into step with her.

"So, I have that cream blouse on hold for you. Do you still want it?"

"Yeah. Um, how much will it be with my discount?" She pulled out her wallet when Brittany said 'roughly thirty dollars.'

When she left the store, Alex was in high spirits. She met up with Rachel, who just needed to buy her brother a gift. They just needed to wait for Serena and Kathy, so they kept their cell phones on vibrate. Nobody could hear the rings over the noise in the city.

Serena, on the other hand, was aimlessly walking around Macy's. She had bought almost all of the gifts needed. She wanted to buy something for her sister, Piper, and for Erik. Perhaps it was a little unconventional to buy a gift for her teacher, but she wanted to thank him for tutoring her. She was checking her purse to see how much money she had left when she knocked down a tall man, and fell in return.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir."

"It's okay." The man stood up and offered his hand to Serena to help her up. "Serena?"

"Mr. Destler… I mean, Erik?" She gazed at the man before her. "I'm s… I me…what are you doing here?"

"I believe that I'm allowed to shop, am I not?" Serena playfully hit him on the shoulder. They began walking together. Erik looked at his watch, which read 12:17. "So, um, you want to grab a bite to eat? It's on me."

Serena nodded mutely. '_Oh my God. Is this considered a date?_' Erik took her hand in his and led her out of Macy's. Serena was in such a daze that she completely forgot that Macy's was where she was supposed to meet the other girls. So when Kathy, Rachel and Alex saw her with her arm hooked in Erik's, she didn't notice.

…………………………………………………

The _Olive Garden_ was beautiful. After the hostess seated Erik and Serena, Erik offered to take Serena's coat. Underneath was a dark blue corset top with black lacings and black straps. The dark blue was the same shade as the denim of her jeans.

Serena sat there for a while, not knowing what to say. How should she talk? Here she was, sitting in a nice restaurant with her teacher of all people. How could she make conversation? Erik broke the silence with an obvious question.

"Don't you get cold? You're wearing a sleeveless in the middle of December." Serena gave him the same answer that she gave Kathy a few weeks ago. She didn't get cold. "Ah."

Another awkward silence ensued. Serena broke it this time. "So…how are you enjoying your holiday vacation? Doing anything interesting?"

"Not really. I don't have much to do. I live a _tragically_ boring life." He joked as a waiter came over to take their order. "So, Serena, what would you like?"

"Um, I'll just have linguini with clam sauce."

"That's it? Come one, get something better. Don't limit yourself to that. Besides, it's on me, remember?" The waiter smiled. "What's so amusing?" Erik asked.

"Forgive me, sir, but I love seeing such a young happy couple together treating each other so well."

Serena began to blush. "Oh, no, we're not a couple, we're just…friends?" Erik glanced at her. "Oh, fine. I'll have the shrimp scampi. Happy now?"

Erik nodded in approval and ordered the stuffed shells. After the waiter left, he turned to Serena. "Friends?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say? That I'm your student? That would make this a _little_ bit awkward."

'_Like it isn't already_.' They both thought.

…………………………………………………

The two left the restaurant in high spirits. "That was absolutely delicious. Thank you Erik." She hugged his arm subconsciously for fear of getting lost in the crowd.

"It's alright, you've thanked me four times already." They walked around Rockefeller Center and gazed at the tall Christmas tree. "It's so nice to look at." Erik commented.

"Yeah, but it's much more beautiful at night when the lights are on."

That's when Erik looked at his watch once more. "Shit! I apologize, Serena, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I have a…um…an appointment that I can't miss."

"Wha… Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He pulled her into a brief kiss without knowing it. It just seemed so natural. Serena's eyes opened in shock, but then closed in comfort. She cautiously put her hands on his shoulders, not sure of what she should do. But when she did that, Erik pulled away when he realized what was happening. "Oh God, Serena, I'm so sorry."

Serena felt a bit tipsy. Who knew that such a quick kiss could be so intoxicating? "No! No, don't be sorry. Yeah, um, don't you have to go now?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"See you." Serena stood alone in front of the tree. But not for long.

Her three best friends ran up to her and started talking. They didn't see Erik's face, so they didn't know it was he who Serena left with.

"Where did you go?"

"Who was he?"

"Did you guys have fun?" The questions just shot at Serena as she stood there in shock. She was still recovering from what happened. Rachel waved her hand in Serena's face. "Hello? Serena?" She turned to the other girls. "I think she died standing up!"

Serena was silent until one single word left her mouth.

"Erik…"

…………………………………………………

If Serena had to put up with her friends squealing for one more second, she probably would have killed them all. They all sat in Kathy's living room with their purchases in bags. Rachel and Kathy were giggling about Serena's lunch with Erik. Alex was holding her head, trying to halt the oncoming headache.

Serena wouldn't wait. "SHUT UP! For the _last_ time, it was NOT a date!" She slowed down her breathing to calm herself. "Guys, just stop. Christmas is in four days, I really don't need this right now."

"But you guys _kissed_! He likes you, you like him, what in the world is the problem?" Rachel started getting excited again. Serena stood up and began to leave. Rachel put her hand on her shoulder. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Serena sat down again and stared at her friends.

"Now this is the dilemma. I want to get him a Christmas gift. But what do you get a guy that you really like, yet know nothing about?"

…………………………………………………

Erik seemed to be contemplating the same problem. He wanted to get her something nice. Something that said 'I like you, and I want you to like me too.' Erik had never shopped for a girl before. Especially one he knew nothing about.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" A young woman who worked at Macy's came up to Erik.

"Um, yes, thanks. I need to buy a Christmas present for a special girl, but I don't know what she would like."

"Well, I can help you there. I can help you pick out something that _any_ girl would like. Follow me." Erik followed the employee with high hopes.

…………………………………………………

Christmas Day:

"Merry Christmas!" Serena flew out of her bed when a voice shouted in her ear. Piper gazed at her little sister with opened eyes. "Come on! We have presents!"

"Jesus, Piper. You are the only twenty four year old I know that acts six on Christmas." Piper just smiled with glee.

"So? You're in the spirit too. Look at what you're wearing!" She had a point. Serena had a dark green silk camisole with white lining and matching green silk pants.

When they reached the parlor, where the Christmas tree and fireplace was, they were greeted by cameras flashing. Their mother started cooing at them.

"Aw! My two babies look adorable!" Piper had on the same pajamas, except they were dark red instead of green. So the two sisters made a cute picture standing in the doorway together with their fluffy Santa hats on.

"Mom, cut it out." Piper cried, when Miranda, their mom, threw glitter on them. The three of them joined Robert, their dad, on the couches. Serena grabbed their stockings and handed them to each one. Robert got Miranda a diamond Solitaire necklace and clasped it around her neck, for Miranda was too speechless to do it herself.

Serena and Piper played a joke on their dad. He had this obsession with wine and popcorn, not together though. So they got him a plastic bottle filled with multicolored popcorn kernels and a wine cork with plastic grapes on the top.

Each girl had her own little obsession as well. Serena loved cows. Not the animal, just the merchandise. So when she unwrapped a huge cow plushy, she began to squeal so loud that Piper threw a pillow at her. Piper loved three things. Coca Cola, Crayola, and M&M's. Serena bought her a cute little M&M tea set. There was a red M&M teapot with red and green M&M teacups. Miranda got Piper the large Coca Cola bear with the plastic coke bottle in its paws.

Hence Piper's childish behavior.

Every year, Serena and Piper would ask Miranda what she wanted. Every year, she would say the same thing, nothing. And she would get pissed when they _did_ get her something, because it was usually something useless. So _this_ year, they just gave her a promise to make her life easier. More helping with laundry, cooking cleaning, that sort of thing.

"Well, _this_ is certainly better than the flannel lounge pants you bought me last year." Miranda stated. "I…"

"Forget it, Mom. You need to relax more. So we'll pick up some of the slack." Serena interrupted.

…………………………………………………

It was January 3rd, which was the students' first day back to school after the holiday vacation. This was the day that, during free period, everyone was allowed to exchange gifts. Serena slid into a chair in her homeroom and dropped her backpack on the floor. She had just finished exchanging presents with her friends. She stared at her desk for a moment, and glanced at the teacher, who shrugged.

On the desk was a small box wrapped in gold paper with a white ribbon on it. Serena picked it up, looking for a card. It just said _Serena_ on it. She tugged on the ribbon until the bow came out. By this time, Kathy, Rachel and Alex had crowded around Serena's desk. She carefully unfolded the paper, not wanted to rip it, and revealed a black velvet jewelry case.

It worried her. Who would care so much about her without her knowing? Was there someone who was watching her? "Who the hell sent me jewelry?" When she opened the case, her expression went from scared to touched.

Inside was a heart-shaped pendant with a red crystal inside. The pendant hung from a thin silver chain. She snapped it shut before anyone could touch it. Serena stowed the case in her backpack and ignored it for the rest of the period.

It wasn't until her lunch that she reopened the black box. She lifted the white cardboard that held the necklace and pulled out a small white card. On the white card was a small note that misted Serena's eyes.

_Serena,_

_I know this is a bit subtle. But we have known each other for a month and a half now. Please wear this so I may know if you feel the same for me as I do for you. And meet me at school at night as usual._

Erik 

Serena immediately clasped the pendant around her neck and fingered the silver. It was so beautiful. Even the librarian, who seemed to be a hermit, commented on it.

…………………………………………………

After she finished everything at home after school, Serena walked to the music wing to see Erik. She clutched a small package in an arm, the other playing with the chain around her neck. She was still contemplating what to say. So when Serena reached the doorway of his classroom, she froze at the sight of him. She was tempted to hide the necklace underneath the collar of her navy blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater. But she realized, she put the necklace on in the first place for a reason. So that Erik could see it on her.

But he didn't at first. "Erik?" The pianist turned around on his bench. His face fell when he didn't see the necklace. "I, um…" Serena unconsciously covered the necklace up, covering it from view.

"It's alright. I understand." He got up from the piano. "I tried, you didn't accept, I'm okay with that." He looked like a lost puppy at that point. Serena held her hand up, uncovering the heart pendant.

"See? You said to wear it, so I did and…" Erik cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Serena wrapped her wrists around his neck, never dropping her parcel. Erik softly began to massage her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which she immediately granted. When Erik pulled back from her lips, he saw that Serena's eyes were filled with adoration. He kissed her again, this time, more passionately than the first time. Serena sucked on his upper lip and deepened the kiss further.

When Erik pulled away again, Serena felt a bit tipsy… again. "So, yeah. Um, this is for you." She handed him the neatly wrapped gift and rubbed her arm. "It's nothing in comparison to yours, but I didn't know what else to get you…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Erik unwrap the package and pull out a picture frame.

In the frame was a picture of the two of them when they were in New York City. A sidewalk photographer had taken a picture of the two of them and Serena had gotten it framed. In the picture, Serena was wrapped in Erik's arms. Both had enormous smiles on their faces when the photographer took the picture. Her white jacket was a stark contrast to that of Erik's ebony coat.

Erik kissed her again. "I love it."

…………………………………………………

Serena flopped down on her bed when she got home that night. Erik had cancelled the music lesson for that night, but he surprised her with another gift. He had an expensive bottle of champagne and two flutes sitting on the piano, hoping that Serena would be there.

And since she was, Erik opened the bottle, saying that although Serena was underage, he knew she could handle a glass of champagne.

She started blushing again when she remembered the kiss he gave her before she left to go home. She took off her necklace and held it up to the light in her room. The light caught the red crystal and put a soft red glow on Serena's face. Then she put the necklace on her night table right next to her and fell asleep.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, here goes. I've been getting reviews that bring up _very_ valid points in the flaws of this story. On how Serena and Erik's relationship is too open, and how they're going to get into trouble.

Well, those flaws play a part in the story. Without people knowing about the two of them, it would be too easy, and then there would be no plot.

And I _know_ that there are rules and things that this story is completely missing, but it's just that, a story. It's _allowed_ to bypass some rules.

I think that the reason that my story is so different than other phanphics with Erik falling for his student is because in those, he's falling for Christine. Here, there's no Christine, so it's much different. So I'm bound to find other ways for Serena and Erik to be together, even if they are drastic.

I apologize for any discontent,

Ukara07


End file.
